


Fantasma innamorato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Secret Crush, ghost - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un amore eterno può essere ugualmente non contraccambiato.Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:originale, romantico: A è un fantasma innamorato di B, ma B non crede nel sovrannaturale e non lo può vedere.





	Fantasma innamorato

Fantasma innamorato

 

“Oggi sei tornata in tarda ora” disse Stuart. Passò di fianco allo specchio, ma il suo riflesso non apparve. Si allontanò dal bagno e raggiunse la giovane nel salotto.

Marge si sfilò le scarpe e sbuffò sonoramente, chiuse la porta e le gettò ai piedi della scarpiera.

“Odio il mio lavoro” si lamentò.

Stuart la guardò appendere all’appendiabiti il suo giacchetto e saltare sul divano, sentendosi sul fianco, accendendosi la televisione.

“La tua vita è di nuovo sfibrante?” chiese. Si sistemò il colletto, facendo ondeggiare i riccioli di stoffa candida della sua camicia di seta, macchiata di sangue.

“Mi ci vogliono dei biscotti” rifletté Marge, facendo partire l’ultima puntata della serie televisiva con la televisione Smart.

“Vorrei poterti consolare io…” sussurrò Stuart. Allungò la mano verso di lei, Marge lo attraversò e lui gemette, sofferente.

<… Però tu non mi vedi. Non credi ai fantasmi e questo ci pone su due piani astrali diversi >. Sospirò, facendo ondeggiare il mantello nero che indossava.

“Non ricambierai mai questo amore a senso unico che provo per te ormai da anni. Per te sarò sempre invisibile” sussurrò.

< In fondo come potresti pensare che qui un tempo sorgeva una bettola dove un nobile, perdutosi nel suo viaggio, ha trovato la morte? > si chiese.

“Ecco i biscotti!” trillò Marge.

 

[216].


End file.
